A Special Request
by connor7869
Summary: Xruptor recieves a request to unleash his true power for a baby dragon, named Salris, and her father, Onyx.


In the bright and vast Mind Field, there is an event held every ten years. This is known as "The Xruptor Party of The Decade." It is an event where famous musician and singer Xruptor performs his undoubtedly outstanding covers of hundreds of songs. Some rumour that he has sung every song that has been written and recorded in the history of mankind. That is not the only secret that he is rumoured to have. There is a legend that Xruptor holds an incredible power that he only unleashes on special requests. People say that he would become so mentally and physically exhausted to the point of collapsing. On this night, however, a special request has been made...

Salris is a baby dragon who is cared for by her father, Onyx. When she was three years old, Salris lost her mother to a vicious and mysterious creature. When the young one ran over to her mother, she did not respond to her cries. Salris never even got to say goodbye. She and her father buried her the next day in the same location where Salris and her mother had spent the most time together. Now, in present day, the baby dragon is turning five years of age, and Onyx has a plan to take her to the party that Xruptor was holding in Sleepless City for her birthday. He wrote a letter to send to Xruptor with a request. He kept the letter a secret from Salris to make it a surprise. He slipped it into the envelope, and they were off.

The place was booming with bright colorful lights that decorated the stage. The stage was gargantuan with three floors. Each floor was for a different group of instruments, DJs, and one for Xruptor himself. People filled the dance floors. Onyx slipped the letter into the request transporter. He took Salris down stairs to the bottom dance floor. "Daddy, what was that paper for?" asked Salris. "Oh, it was nothing honey. Let's go have some fun!"

About ten minutes later, during an intermission between songs, Xruptor made an announcement. "Aaaaaalright ladies and gents, we've got another request from... ooh, it's in an envelope. That's fancy. Let's see he-... o... oh... this is..." He trailed off. Xruptor had gotten a request to unleash his power for Salris. "Well... it seems like it's time to show what I can do for real." He mumbled to himself. "Alright, this is a special request for tonight everyone. Unless your name is... Salris or... Onyx, please move towards to outer walls and make space for these two in the middle." As everyone backed up, Salris whispered excitedly to her father, "Daddy! Daddy! He's talking about us!"

Xruptor centered himself and took a deep breath. His eyes focusing down on the two dragons. He reached out his hand and, slowly, Onyx and Salris began to float upwards, surrounded in a white aura. "Daddy, w-what's happening?!" exclaimed Salris. "Don't worry. This is your big birthday surprise!" Assured Onyx. As they rose higher and higher, Xruptor began to speak. "As the stars have taught me, I am one with life. I am one with now. And you are, too. I will show you the stars and what lies beyond. Take not this opportunity for granted. I want you to remember this moment for the many years to come as I will. Now, become one with the stars."

_(Please listen to "A Sky Full of Stars" by Coldplay while reading on for stronger effect.)_

There was a flash. The sky above was constantly changing colors to the beat of the music. Everyone was looking for where the dragons had gone. Then, they saw it. In the sky, the dragons appeared as white outlines, like a constellation. But wait... they were moving! Salris and Onyx flew playfully around the sky, leaving a stream of white stars behind them. Everyone else started cheering on the Dragons and even Xruptor himself. They were having the times of their lives. Salris was flying around the sky until she saw something start to come into view. It was... another outline? Why was that? They were the only two standing on the dance floor. That's when it became clear who this outline belonged to.

It was Salris's mother.

Salris reached out to her mother, making sure she wasn't dreaming. But their paws touched. It was like she was right there in front of her. Salris hugged her mom's chest tightly. Her mother wrapped her arms and wings around Salris. The baby dragon sobbed in her embrace.

"M-mommy... are you there?"

"Yes. Yes I am, sweetheart."

"I... m-...m-miss y-you..."

"I miss you too Sally..."

"I... I don't wanna let go..."

"Neither do I..."

Onyx wrapped around the two. He himself was in tears.

"Sylvia... I... I'm so sorry... I failed to protect you... this is all my fault."

"Onyx... you tried. The fact that you tried to protect me and Salris is enough to tell that you're willing to risk your own life to protect anyone and everyone."

"M-mommy..."

"Yes honey?

"I don't wanna leave..."

Sylvia nuzzled Salris and kissed her on the forehead. Xruptor couldn't hold back tears. He helped reunite a family.

"Come with me Sally. You can become a star like all the others out there."

"R-really...?"

Onyx smiled. "We'll all become a star."

There was the final flash. The sky turned bright white as Xruptor forced his last amounts of energy to finish what he had started. Once it was over, the sky returned to it's dark starry look. Something was different about it, however. Looking at the sky, there was a new constellation that had appeared. It was the three dragons. They had become one with the stars like Xruptor had said, reunited as one.

Xruptor opened his eyes, looked up, and collapsed.

_The End_


End file.
